


Exact Copy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader
Series: I'm sorry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Exact Copy

Everyone stood when Sam came out. He had told them when Owen was born without slipping the name quite yet. Now that he was out here a second time, he gave them a sad look. “She’s a bit down. Hoping you guys can cheer her up now that you can visit.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Clint furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?” Sure, Laura had been tired after having the kids, but never really ‘down’.

Bruce sat up, worried. “Is everything medically okay?” He asked.

“Physically she’s fine...I mean for just giving birth.” He sighed. “He looks like him.” 

Bucky sagged, having been worried about that. “M’sure an exact copy, huh?” He asked, earning a nod from Sam. “Hopefully we can cheer her up.” Him and Wanda went in first. “Hey there. How’s our nephew?” He asked, his heart aching when he saw the pain in your eyes. 

“He’s perfect. Just...a mini Steve.” You choked out. It was hitting you all over that he’d left you after so long. It felt so fresh again, like you hadn’t felt hopeful over the last few months, or like you could feel healed. Your heart felt crushed all over again. You barely felt Wanda take Owen before covering your face and crying. While you had hoped to one day have a family with Steve, that hope had waned in the five years since the snap. The joke was on you. You got part of the family, but the father didn’t even want you. He left for someone else who wasn’t even from your time. He had to travel back and he still chose her. Someone who he had never held at night. Someone who he never took out on romantic dates. No, he chose someone who was clearly so much better. You wondered if he had already proposed to her in his time. Did he want a family with her?

Bucky sat next to you and pulled you close, rethinking his choice to not hunt down his former best friend. He felt your body shake with sobs, similar to those that first day that he had told you the news. He looked at Wanda who was gently rocking the newborn. 

She gave him a sad smile, knowing they’d all be there for you once more. Her eyes went back to Owen, who shifted slightly before starting to cry. “Oh, honey.” She rocked him. 

You sniffled and tried to pull yourself together to try and feed him. “Come here, baby boy.” You breathed, taking him. “I’m here.” 

“How about we go get something for you to eat?” Wanda offered. 

“Okay.” You nodded, knowing you had to keep your strength. “And more water if you can?” You asked. “Extra ice?” 

She nodded, coming over to give you a side hug. “Of course.” She agreed. “Want me to send Sam back in?” 

You nodded. “Sorry you didn’t get to spend more time with him.” You said softly. 

“Don’t be. You guys live with us. We’ll get lots of time with the little guy.” She assured you. 

“Thank you.” You smiled gratefully. At least you and Owen had them.

* * *

Shuffling out of your room, you paused to see Sam sleeping on the couch. Next to him was the playpen, and in it was your two month old son. You smiled slightly and crouched so you could eye Owen. You looked back at Sam and watched him. You teared up as you realized how much he had done for the both of you, and how much you’d come to love him. From the very beginning he’d been there, through the good and bad. He loved Owen, you could see it. You had pictures of Sam baby wearing Owen on the days where the infant just didn’t want to be put down. They were your favorite. 

When you sniffled, Sam shifted. He slowly cracked an eye, looking at you sleepily. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. 

You shook your head. “Nothing.” You wiped your eyes. “Want me to make you some coffee?” 

“Not ‘til you tell me what’s on your mind.” He shifted to be eye level with you. “You wouldn’t be all teary eyed and sniffing if something wasn’t up.”

You shrugged and looked down. “Was just feeling bad about your back and all. Maybe you can stay with me?” You suggested.

He smiled softly. “I am staying with you.” He pointed out. “I’m here more than my own place.” 

“But maybe not on the couch?” You focused your eyes on the couch material. “You can use my bed, too?” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? You’re cool with that?” He didn’t want you feeling like you  _ had  _ to do that. 

Licking your lips, you nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

He nodded slowly. “Okay. We’ll do that tonight?” He sat up, rolling his shoulders. He was trying to hide that he was looking forward to that. 

You smiled shyly. “Can’t wait.” You wanted to tell him your feelings but you were terrified. Baby steps was all you could do. “How about you go take a hot shower and relax? I got the little guy.” 

“Okay. I’ll bring back a snack when I come back.” He stood and squeezed your shoulder. “Any requests?” 

“Maybe some almonds if we have?” You stared back at Owen. He stretched in his sleep, making you smile softly. “If not, some fruit?” 

“You got it.” He smiled, in a good mood now that he got to sleep next to you that night. He made his way to what was technically his area, but that he rarely used. 

* * *

He was on his way back to you an hour later when he was alerted to a mission. “Ugh.” He sighed. He rushed to see you before he would get his gear. 

You looked over when he came in, feeding Owen. “I’m sorry. I have to head out.” He sighed. “I don’t want to leave you or the little man, but I’ll try and text okay?” He promised, crouching next to you. He could see the fear in your eyes. “I  _ will _ come home.” 

You nodded. “Please. We both want you to.” You said softly. “We love having you here.” 

“I love being here.” He responded easily. Leaning over, he kissed your forehead. “Movie when I get home?” 

“I’ll have it set up.” You smiled, watching him say goodbye to Owen. A moment later, he was walking out the door to get geared up and go save part of the world again. 

* * *

You watched Owen sleep, hoping to hear from FRIDAY that your family was back soon. They had only been gone four days, but it felt like so much longer. You watched the city as you decided to walk around for a moment, hoping to grow closer with Sam once he returned. Despite your fear, you told yourself that he had shown how much he cared for the two of you. Pulling out your phone, you looked at your background. A picture of Sam with Owen sleeping on his chest, and he was looking at the infant with pure love. It warmed your heart every time. You trusted Sam with everything. 

Taking a deep breath, you texted him.  _ I miss you.  _ Hopefully he would see it soon. 

It surprised you when he responded.  _ I miss you more. _

“Miss. It appears they are on their way back to the compound.” FRIDAY announced. 

Grinning, you went to gently scoop up Owen to go meet them. He snuggled to you easily and you hoped the tiny baby would help brighten any moods that weren’t the best. You had no idea how the mission went. 

You waited behind the glass as you watched everyone saunter out of the aircraft. Everyone seemed to be without any major injuries. Seeing Sam, you smiled. Him and Bucky were shoving at each other, so you knew things were alright. You rushed to the doors and held up Owen as he wiggled slightly. “Welcome home!” 

He beamed. “There’s my favorite people.”

“Rude.” Bucky huffed as he kissed your head. “Hi, doll. Hi, buddy.” He gently tapped Owen’s foot. “Hope you were good for your mom.” 

You giggled. “His routine stayed the same, thankfully. Are you guys alright?” You looked over your family before your eyes stayed in Sam. “You can hold him after a shower.” You chuckled as it was clear he wanted to cuddle Owen. 

“Gonna run and do that shower then.” He grinned and jogged off. He had missed getting to hold the little boy. 

Bucky shook his head. “Man missed you guys.” He told you. “A lot.” 

You smiled shyly. “We missed him, too.” You said as Wanda came over to fawn over Owen. “I’m glad you’re all home and safe now.” 

“His little booties.” She coo’d making Bucky chuckle. “I call baby cuddles at dinner!” 

Bucky nodded in agreement. “I want some eventually, too.” He playfully whined. “Maybe we can all watch a movie tonight and I can cuddle him?” 

“Deal.” You smiled, loving that they all loved Owen so much. “Now go relax. You deserve it. I’ll make dinner about 5.” You gave them each a side hug. “Clint, why don’t you have Laura and the kids come for the night?” 

“I might. Hopefully she’ll agree.” He nodded. “I’ll throw in Owen if you don’t mind.” He chuckled. “She loves babies.” 

You chuckled. “I don’t mind at all.” 

“Great.” He smiled. “See you guys then.” He went his own way. 

Bruce gave you a smile, rubbing his large thumb over Owen’s head. “He helps keep the other guy happy.” He told you softly. While, yes, they worked together, he was always worried. Something about the infant helped both him, and the Hulk, remain calm.

* * *

Laura said she would drive up the next day, and they would stay for two days. You had also texted Pepper to check in with her, and sent your love to her and Morgan. That meant you only had to cook for everyone else. Sam currently had dibs on Owen and cuddled him as you began cooking. “I feel bad that I’m not helping.” He stated. 

You looked at him and smiled. “You’re keeping him very happy. That’s helping.” You assured him. “And I’ll steal a shower later… while you watch him.” 

“Alright.” He rubbed his back and watched you. “So...how much did you miss me?” He gave you a playful smirk. 

Blushing, you looked back at the food. “A lot.” You admitted. “How much did you miss us?”

“Well, you and Owen were probably on my mind ninety percent of the time.” He grinned. “The other part was fighting with Barnes and the mission.” 

“Why were you fighting?” You asked, concerned. “Do I need to put you each in time out?” You teased. 

Sam chuckled, knowing it was majority of Bucky telling him to go for it with you. “Playful bickering is all.” He explained. “Told him he needs to get laid.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t wrong.” 

You giggled at that. “Does he, though?” You glanced at him. 

“Yeah! That can fix any bad mood.” He laughed softly. “He might be an old man, but he’s still human.” He noted. 

You shook your head. “You’re adorable.” You told him, putting some things together. “Maybe the two of you can go out to a bar or something one night.” You suggested. “Have a guys night with Scott and Clint.” You doubted that Bruce would want to join in.

“Yeah, maybe.” He agreed, looking down at Owen. “I’d rather spend my nights with you guys, though.” 

“That’s why you go out for an hour or two, and then come home. You do a lot for me and Owen, on top of saving the world. You deserve some time to relax and enjoy yourself.” You said lovingly. 

“I am a good wingman.” He nodded after a moment. “Clint and I can do that.” He noted. “Sure the boys would like a night out.” Not like he had plans to hook up with anyone. That was definitely not in his radar. 

“And Scott is a good cheer leader. I’m sure some women would flock to that. Might help Bucky out.” You didn’t really want to ask if Sam would be into participating in finding someone. You didn’t think you could handle that if he did want someone that night. 

“Yeah with all of us, Barnes has to find  _ someone  _ he likes enough.” He shrugged. “Won’t have to worry about the rest of us, so it won’t be a handful of guys looking for someone.”

You smiled a bit to yourself while your back was to him. That was nice to hear. 


End file.
